My Angel, Just Mine
by shiramiu
Summary: Ketika perasaan ini menguasai hatiku, aku makin menginginkanmu. Claire, Malaikatku, Gadisku seorang... Chara-death! Skye, err... Oneshot? R/R? Sial. Lupa lagi! Disclaimer-- Original Chara is not mineee


**Hai! Fanfic ke-6! Eh, atau... keberapa yah...? *amnesia karena setres UAS***

**Hahaha, akhirnya! Jadi juga~!**

**Ini fic idenya terlintas berkat The Owly Bros *lagi* yang nebak kalo di fic sebelumnya (Memories of You) yang bunuh Jack itu Skye... Padahal belum kepikiran sama sekali loh, tentang sapa pembunuhnya disana (dasar gw author gebleg)... Thanx 4 u all! Berkat anda sekalian *lagi-lagi* aku mendapat semangat untuk membuat fanfic baru... m(=_=)m *sujud***

**Agak amburadul dan mungkin agak kurang jelas, tapi mohon di review supaya saia tau yang mana yang rada 'janggal' ... Atau mungkin ada saran untuk bagaimana penyampaiannya supaya jadi lebih bagus? Saia tunggu yah! *sujud***

My Angel, Just Mine.

* * *

Cemburu.

Hati ini dibakar rasa cemburu.

Melihatmu bersamanya, tertawa begitu lepas. Tawa yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku.

Saat bersamaku, hanya seulas senyum yang kau tunjukkan. Senyum yang tidak tulus dari hatimu.

Memang aku seorang pencuri bayangan. Memang aku mencuri benda-benda legendaris.

Tapi entah mengapa hatimu tak bisa kucuri.

Hanya hatimu.

Dan hatimulah yang akan kudapatkan nanti.

Entah bagaimanapun caranya...

* * *

Kuletakkan seikat Toyflower segar di depan pintu kamarmu. Sebuah kartu tanpa nama pengirim kuselipkan didalamnya. Bertuliskan:

'Dari seseorang, yang akan selalu menjagamu...'

Aku tersenyum membayangkan reaksimu. Wajahmu yang tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipimu... Begitu manis... Begitu indah... Aku menghentikan lamunanku dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sebelum beranjak, aku menekan bel kamarmu, lalu bersembunyi di belokan tangga.

Kudengar suara pintumu terbuka, dan kau menampakkan diri...

Ah... Malaikatku...

Diam-diam aku melihatmu dari jauh.

Benar saja, wajahmu yang manis itu, tersipu malu, sambil mendekap buket bunga yang aku persembahkan padamu... Ya Tuhan, Aku sangat ingin keluar dari persembunyianku dan mendekapmu erat-erat...

"Claire sayaang...!"

Apa? Siapa yang begitu kurang ajar memanggil sayang pada Gadisku itu?!

Dari jauh aku melihatnya. Sosok lelaki dengan topi biru yang dipakainya terbalik. Dengan wajah seolah tanpa dosa, mendekatimu.

Jack!!!

Orang yang selalu bersaing denganku di segala bidang, sejak kami masih bersekolah pun...

Sampai kini menjadi rival dalam pekerjaanku; di siang hari tentunya.

Yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan apa yang mati-matian berusaha kudapatkan...

Datang dari arah yang berlawanan dari tempatku kini, tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup pipimu.

Lalu sepertinya kau menanyakan tentang buket bunga itu. Itu bunga dariku, Claire! Bukan dari lelaki brengsek itu!

Dari sudut matanya, sepertinya Jack melihatku. Aku segera menyembunyikan diriku lagi. Saat aku mengintip lagi, aku melihatnya tersenyum licik padaku.

Sial.

Sepertinya ia mengakui buket bunga itu darinya. Lelaki brengsek!!!

Dan yang membuat hatiku remuk redam, dirimu makin tersipu dibuatnya...

Lalu kau mencium pipi lelaki brengsek itu!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha untuk tidak menerjang kesana dan memberi lelaki itu pelajaran.

Saat kulihat lagi, kau menarik lelaki itu ke dalam ruanganmu. Sebelum kau dan lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu, aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat Jack, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa menggertakkan rahangku geram tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Lihat saja nanti, Jack...

Claire adalah milikku.

Hanya milikku...!

* * *

Claire, bidadariku... Malaikat dengan bola mata biru, bagaikan langit yang cerah seperti arti namaku, Skye... Haha. Bukankah aku begitu cocok denganmu, Gadisku?

Rambut pirang yang begitu lembut... Rona merah cerah di pipimu... Segalanya pada dirimu begitu sempurna bagiku...

Tapi kau bukan milikku.

Belum.

Aku melihatmu, dari balik jendela di gedung sebelah tempatmu tinggal. Kau sedang bersenda gurau di beranda dengan orang itu.

Orang itu.

Jack.

Orang yang saat ini menjadi orang yang paling kubenci sedunia.

Karena ia memilikimu, Claire...

Gadisku...

Bidadariku...

Malaikatku...

Milikku seorang.

Perlahan aku beranjak dari jendela. Menutup tirainya, menutupi pemandangan yang mulai muak kulihat. Ya, pemandangan dimana dirimu yang sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain di seberang sana.

Dirimu yang belum jadi milikku...

Lalu aku beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ada sebuah rencana yang terbesit di benakku.

Dan aku harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang.

Untuk menjadikanmu milikku seorang...

Hanya milikku...

* * *

Hari itu, hujan begitu lebat turun membasahi kota ini. Petir sahut menyahut, menggelegar keras. Bergemuruh seperti hatiku sekarang.

Hatiku yang dipenuhi perasaan cemburu.

Perlahan aku meluncur dari tali yang telah kuhubungkan menuju beranda apartemenmu. Saat aku menginjakkan kaki di depan berandamu, tak sengaja sikuku menjatuhkan sebuah pot. Suaranya cukup keras.

Sial.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku berbuat kesalahan yang tak biasanya kulakukan?

Sudah terlanjur, kuabaikan saja. Aku harus segera menjalankan rencanaku.

Perlahan aku mencongkel pintu kaca beranda dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang gelap, tanpa ada cahaya yang dihidupkan. Hanya kilatan petir yang sesekali meneranginya. Haha. Begitu mudahnya menerobos ke ruangan ini. Kenapa aku tak menjalankan rencana ini dari dulu, ya?

Tanpa suara, aku melangkah menuju ke arah kamarmu. Tapi belum sampai aku disana, seseorang muncul dari kamar itu.

"Siapa disana?!!" Katanya. Tunggu. Suara lelaki. Itu...

"Jack?" Kataku pelan, sambil berbalik melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu. Kilatan cahaya menerangi sekilas, dapat kulihat mimik wajahnya yang menaruh dendam padaku.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Katanya, dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketaksukaannya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hmm? Apa lagi yang aku mau?" Kataku sambil melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tahu kau menginginkan Claire, bukan?!" katanya panik, berusaha mencegahku menerobos pertahanannya. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya tersenyum.

Sepertinya butuh waktu, Bidadariku.

"Yaah, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, memang benar aku menginginkannya." Kataku dingin, dengan tetap tersenyum padanya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus membereskan sesuatu." Kataku lagi. Aku pun mendekat padanya.

"Mau apa kau? Bereskan apa, hah!!!" Lelaki brengsek itu menerjangku. Aku menghindar. Dari belakang, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mendekapku. Hahah, percuma. Aku lebih kuat darinya.

Jauh lebih kuat.

Hanya dalam satu sentakan, aku dapat menghempaskannya,membuatnya menabrak meja dan menjatuhkan vas bunga yang ada di atasnya. Suaranya cukup keras untuk membangunkan Gadisku...

Saat itu aku tersadar. Tak ada waktu lagi.

Aku harus membereskannya.

Aku mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari sakuku. Kilatan petir menyambar, menampakkan Jack, terduduk bersandar di dinding, menatapku dengan perasaan yang bercampur.

Ketakutan, kemarahan, dendam... Ya, aku dapat melihat semuanya di mata itu.

Perlahan, aku mengancungkan belati itu ke arahnya. Belati itu berkilat dingin, memantulkan cahaya petir yang barusan menyambar dengan suaranya yang dahsyat.

Dengan senyuman sedingin es aku memandangnya dan berkata:

"Aku datang untuk membereskanmu."

Dengan cepat aku menerjangnya, kemudian aku merasakan darah segar yang masih hangat, merembes dari tempat dimana aku menusukkan belatiku kuat-kuat.

Perlahan aku menarik belatiku, yang ternyata menancap lumayan dalam.

Lelaki itu tak dapat bersuara lagi. Aku dapat mendengar nafasnya yang berat.

_Tahap satu, selesai._ Aku tersenyum memandang lelaki yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi itu. Masih hidup, tapi mungkin tak akan bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Heh. Percuma. Aku yang menang." Kataku dingin, mengancungkan belatiku ke arahnya lagi. Tapi aku tidak berniat untuk menusuknya lagi. Dia sudah cukup 'mati' untukku.

"Jack...?" dari arah kamar aku mendengar suara Bidadariku. Ah, sudah waktunya.

Aku memecahkan kaca, untuk menimbulkan kesan bahwa yang melakukan semuanya adalah perampok. Kemudian aku menyelinap keluar, dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebat. Makin lebat, malah. Suara petir pun masih bersahutan.

Dari kejauhan, di sela-sela suara gemuruh petir, aku dapat mendengar jeritan merdumu... Ah... Kau menangis demi orang itu...

Tapi tak apa. Untuk kali ini saja...

Karena setelah ini, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku...

Sampai jumpa, Malaikatku.

Aku akan selalu mengawasimu...

Karena kau adalah milikku.

Milikku seorang...

* * *

**Jaa~ Selesai!!!**

***fiuhh***

**Hehehe, setelah kubaca ulang, ternyata ini fic masih ada kesan 'menggantung'. Apa nanti aku lanjutkan yah? Atau sampai sini aja dan dijadikan oneshot?**

**Hmm *mikir***

**Mohon reviewnya yah! Doumo Arigatou~~**


End file.
